


The stars the moon and the snow

by Mrah514



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrah514/pseuds/Mrah514
Summary: Jean works at Erens shop in Trost mall. Marco works as a Christmas elf outside Erens shop





	The stars the moon and the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eryis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryis/gifts).



I sighed as I stared through the window in a small cafe it was a monday morning and it was snowing hard.

 

“I hate the snow.” I said quietly to myself it was too cold and it made the world look lifeless I wish I was rich and living near the ocean where its hot and I don't have any worries that seems like it suits me more but instead i was a twenty year old living in a tiny apartment and working in a mall.

 

“Hey jean are you doing ok?.” said a sweet voice I turned and saw Krista.

 

“Oh yeah i'm good.” I replied before continuing to look out the window.

 

“Here I brought you some hot chocolate,  it's cold and you seem like you could use it.”

 

I took the warm drink gratefully, “Thanks krista I really appreciate it I…” Before I could finish I was interrupted by ymir who was yelling from the kitchen.

 

“Yo krista stop giving away free shit.” 

 

krista giggled and ran back to the kitchen. I checked the time I only have a few more minutes on break. I work at a small store called Armin And Out it is located in the center of the mall the only reason I got the job is because one of my friends was the store owner his name is Eren and honestly he's an ass but the job did have perks like the employee discounts on the clothing even though I rarely found something I liked eren also gave us free snacks. I mostly wear band t shirts and hoodies with blue or black jeans but occasionally I will find something cool. Usually I am pretty chill but lately I am overly stressed the Christmas music is driving me insane and the santa station is right outside where I work it helped with business but the lines of people waiting to talk to the santa were annoying plus the stupid little performances the elves would do for the kids maybe it's just me but I hate Christmas.

 

I chugged the rest of my hot chocolate and walked back to work.

My boss Eren was waiting outside the store for me.

 

“Wow look whos finally back.” He said in a cheery voice, “I need you to clean the front windows and put all of the shirts back where they belong okay?.”

 

I nodded and went to get the glass cleaner from the back but right as I opened the door a water bucket fell and soaked my hair and shirt i screamed and connie and sasha were busy rolling on the floor dying of laughter.

 

“What's going on in here?.” eren said before looking at me with the bucket still on my head and bursting into a laughing fit as well. I took the bucket off and continued to get the cleaning supplies,

 

“You guys are assholes.” I said as  connie handed me a towel and I stormed out but they continued laughing I dried myself off the best I could and started to clean the windows then the lights dimmed in the center of the mall and like ten elfs came out to perform a dance I groaned loudly and went to pull my phone and earbuds out of my pocket I glanced up and stopped.

 

all of the elves were wearing matching green and red uniforms except for one. This elf was way too happy to be there. He was wearing sparkly green tights and a green button up shirt with a red scarf that fluttered as he jumped around and twirled enthusiastically to the music.

 

As much as I hated the santa station and the elfs I admired this one, i watched him dance to Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You until the music finally faded out and the lights came on. I finished cleaning the windows and continued to work around the shop until it was closing time but the enthusiastic elf never left my mind.

 

I walked out of the mall thinking about the day I was in a pretty good mood until I slipped on a patch of ice and fell face first into the cold slushy ground I laid there for a minute until a pair of green shoes stood in front of me.

 

“Are you ok?.” I looked up and saw a hand outstretched to me I took it gratefully and he helped me up I wiped the slush from my shirt and pants and he stared at me worriedly, “Why aren't you wearing a coat dude it's freezing.” He said after studying my short sleeved shirt that was now soaked I crossed my arms and looked up at him, “I don't know I guess I didn't really plan on falling?.” He laughed and held out his hand again.

 

“Fair enough, im Marco.” I shook his hand, “Jean.” I said while shivering then I heard an annoyingly familiar voice from across the parking lot.

 

“Hey jean stop flirting and go home! I'm not giving you any more sick days!.” Marco lost it at that and I looked back to see eren I flipped him off then looked back too marco and started to laugh too Marco’s  laugh was strangely cute and contagious suddenly an unfamiliar voice echoed through the parking lot.

 

“Yo marco you coming or what?.” Marco turned and yelled back.

 

“Yeah give me a minute.” He took of his scarf and put it around my neck, “Wear warmer clothes tomorrow i gotta go now but it was nice meeting you bye jean.” He turned again and ran towards his friends I waved and looked down at the warm scarf that was now around my neck it was red with little white reindeer on it and it was very soft suddenly I remembered the enthusiastic elf and realized i'd just met him. I watched as a small white car with three others besides Marco drove off and I got a strange happy feeling in my chest. 

 

The next morning I walked groggily into the mall and took the quickest way through the crowds to Erens shop as I walked in eren pointed to the back.

“Heyo jean nice scarf I'm giving everyone early Christmas gifts your the first one here so go back and find yours!.”

 

I looked at him suspiciously but he seemed innocent usually me and eren would be arguing but he has a rule he always says  that everyone has to get along in the shop only jokes aloud or else you lose your job especially around holidays. 

 

“Uh ok thanks.” I walked to the back to find a list posted on the door it had two categories “Naughty.” and “Nice.” with the employees names written under each in the naughty category only one name was written it was Connie I laughed that sounded about right under the nice category were the names Eren,Armin,Mikasa,Jean and finally Sasha I opened the door and went in inside the room there was a small Christmas tree on an old table under it were presents for everyone I looked through them and found mine. It was a box decorated in green wrapping with a tag that said jean above it the word horse face was badly crossed out. I stared at the box for a minute before eren walked in. 

 

“So you gonna open it? Or are you gonna just stare at it?.” Eren said with a grin that told me I didn't want to know what was inside finally I sighed and unwrapped the box placing all of the wrapping next to me. 

I opened the box and carefully removed its contents. first there was a headband with little fabric deer horns attached then there was a huge fluffy red Christmas sweater. I held it up to reveal a horse in a Santa hat and beard. Eren laughed behind me. “you have to wear those until Christmas is over.” Eren tried to hold back laughs.

 

“Oh hell no.” I folded the sweater and put it back in the box but eren walked over and pulled it out again.

 

“Everyone else is going to be wearing ugly Christmas sweaters even Mikasa so you have to too plus if you don't wear it all week I'm not giving you your Christmas bonus.” I sighed again and put on the sweater and the deer Horns at least the sweater was comfortable I got up and threw all of the wrapping and the box away.

 

“See jean, you look great also your on the cash register today.” I nodded then went back into the front of the store.

 

“Yo what the hell are you wearing dude?.” Connie said crossing his arms and trying not to laugh as he examined the sweater.

 

“Yeah I know I look fabulous don't be to jealous.” I said as I walked past him to the register I pulled the scarf off and re tied it so it would be on the outside a few hours had passed and business had been surprisingly slow and I would have been bored out of my mind if the elfs didn't come out every thirty minutes to dance and every time they did Marco was always the most amazing one he was enthusiastic everytime and he was mesmerizing I started to notice little things about him like how he would do a little twirl at the end of every dance and today he was wearing elf ears and the same green tights and shirt as the day before he must have noticed my staring because at the end of one of his dances he looked at me and winked before doing his final twirl I started to think losing myself in the thought of dancing with him until a voice pulled me out of my thoughts

 

“Hey jean.” I looked to see the same adorable face I'd been thinking about all day.

 

“Oh uh hey Marco.” I mentally face palmed for being so lame I was kinda nervous but Marco looked completely calm.

 

“You look really adorable today jean.” Marco said excitedly, “But I thought you looked cute yesterday too.” He put some snacks on the table next to the cash register, “But I bet you look cute everyday anyway I'd like to buy these please.”

 

On the table there were two candy bars a bag of chips and a soda he handed me some money.

 

“No it's ok I uh You can just take them they aren't very much and uh I'll pay for them if my boss says anything”. I handed his money back and put all of his snacks in a bag he looked at me with beautiful brown eyes and my heart felt like it melted, “Plus you helped me out yesterday and uh oh yeah your scarf here.” I went to untie the scarf but he stopped me.

 

“No you keep it you look adorable with it on plus you need to stay warm.” he grabbed the bag, “Thank you so much jean I really appreciate it I gotta go but I'll come back later ok?.” I nodded and he went back to the elf station.

 

Eren walked up to me “What was all that about you can't just give away shit!?.” Eren said sounding slightly angry but he seemed more curious than mad.

 

“Well he's my friend and it's a special case also you owe it to me for making me wear these.” I replied casually eren laughed and patted me on the back.

 

“Ok horseface just this once but don't think I'm going to let you give your boyfriend free stuff every time he comes in.”

 

I sighed “He's not my boyfriend he just helped me out yesterday so I thought I'd make it up to him.”

 

Eren laughed more and walked off, “Whatever you say horseface.”

 

After that the day went by pretty slowly the only exciting things were the dances the elfs did. And of course watching Marco and that's pretty much how the next few weeks went. Marco would stop by to chat every now and then between dances and we actually had a lot in common. Soon it was the week before Christmas only seven days until Christmas Day and as much as I hated Christmas I hated the thought of coming to work and not seeing Marcos performances anymore. I was going to miss them they gave me something to look forward to it was a pretty busy Monday everyone was trying to get there last minute gifts in. And my break couldn't have come any sooner I walked over to Krista's cafe and took a seat at the window I looked out but for once it didn't look lifeless it looked beautiful the trees were white frosted over with powder snow on the branches and I started to daydream thinking of what Marco would say. But once again I was pulled from my thoughts by the same sweet voice. I looked over and in the cafe line there was Marco he was chatting with Sasha and when he noticed me he waved and gestured for me to come over. I got up and walked over Marco jumped excitedly.

 

“Hey jean are you going to Sasha's Christmas party it's on…” before he could finish Sasha had slapped her hand over his mouth.

 

“Marco!!! You were supposed to let me tell him!!!.” Marco giggled and mumbled.

 

“Too late sorry Sasha.” Sasha patted his head and took her hand of his mouth.

 

“Well I was going to tell you but mr. big mouth over here ruined the surprise anyway it's on Saturday and everyone's gonna be there.” she pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to me I opened it and inside was the invitation to her Christmas party.

 

“But what about work?.” I said still reading the invitation.

 

“Eren said he's gonna close the shop earlier than usual on Saturday since it's the last day of work before Christmas.” she shrugged I smiled Sasha's Christmas parties were always crazy.

 

“Your going right Marco?.” I asked kinda worried,

 

“Of course I am all my friends are going to be there too!.” Marco said I laughed Sasha always invited everyone to her parties and usually her house wasn't big enough for everyone.

 

“Ok fine I'll come but only because Marco doesn't know what he's getting himself into.” I grinned and Marco looked at me with the happiest expression I'd ever seen soon we were first in line and Marco ordered a hot chocolate. I decided to get one too Sasha didn't want anything she claimed she was just in line waiting with Marco. but i bought her a cookie and paid for me and Marcos hot chocolate. Marco thanked me like twenty times before we finally sat down at the table by the window again. We talked about everything from the snow to Sasha's Christmas party until our break was over and me and Sasha headed back to work. 

 

The rest of the week went by fast. And soon it was Saturday I was way to excited about the party. When I got to work everyone was rushing around.

 

“Hey jean hurry we're all gonna take a picture in our Christmas sweaters.” Eren yelled as he rushed past me I went over to Sasha who was wearing a brown dress that was decorated like a gingerbread house and honestly it was pretty adorable. Connie was wearing a matching outfit except his was a suit. Armin was wearing a large blue sweater that had the beach and ocean on it it on the sand there was a beach shack decked out in Christmas lights. He was also wearing deer horns like me. Mikasa had a simple red Christmas sweater that had snowflakes on it she also had reindeer horns and a bright red rudolph nose on that matched her red scarf. And of course Eren was dressed as santa. He had a photographer come in and take the pictures in one we were all standing in a line smiling. In the other we were all scattered around making weird faces and standing in ridiculous poses. After we were done with the picture Eren told us to work for another two hours and then he would close up.

  
  


Soon eren was closing up shop and telling us to get out we all left and I headed home I lived in a small apartment not to far from my moms house. It wasn't the best place but to me it was home I walked in and locked the door behind me. My apartment was pretty clean it wasn't very big it had a kitchen a living room a bathroom and one bedroom but that's all I needed. I sat on my couch and turned on the tv nothing good was on but I needed to distract myself so that time would go by faster. I still had a few hours before Sasha's party it was only 2:30 and her party started at 5:00. I took a shower and got ready then I played video games until it was time to go. I got in my car and drove to Sashas. She's twenty three and already has her own house shes pretty rich her parents helped her buy her house and working at erens store was only a side job. Her house wasn't to far from my apartment. It only took like ten minutes to drive there but when i got there her street was filled with cars parked on the side of the street. And her driveway was full I ended up parking two streets down and walked to the house even though it was freezing. When I finally got my frosty ass to the house I went in and tried to get through the crowd. There was barely room to open the door I looked for anyone who was recognizable but unfortunately not only did I end up not finding anyone I knew, I also tripped on some guys foot and he spilled his drink all over me. He helped me up and apologised before he hurried me to the nearest bathroom so I could clean up and stop dripping soda everywhere. The guy was tall he had short black hair and he seemed super nervous. 

 

When I finally finished cleaning the purple drink the best I could off my clothes, I left the bathroom and walked out to the back yard. Marco was sitting on a bench wrapped in a blanket and looking at the stars I walked up and he looked mesmerised.

 

“Hey Marco can I sit here.” I pointed to the spot on the bench next to him and he nodded I sat down and we both looked at the stars we talked about how beautiful things were the stars the moon and the snow. Suddenly a cool breeze blew through my hair and chilled my skin covering me in goosebumps Marco unraveled himself from his blanket and put it over both of our shoulders he scooted closer and we shared the warmth. After a few minutes three people I didn't recognise walked out and came over to talk to Marco.

 

“So Marco, when are you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend.” Said a muscular dude with blond hair Marco turned bright red and the muscular dudes friend who I realised was the same guy who I tripped over earlier elbowed him.

 

“Don't embarrass him.” Marco giggled a little and pointed to the people I assumed were his friends. 

 

“Jean, this is Reiner, Bertoldt and Annie they've been my friends since childhood and they always give me rides there how I got here actually.” I waved and they waved back the tall guy who's name was bertholdt was sweating even though it was freezing out and Reiner coughed and talked again.

 

“So uh Marco, are you two dating?.” Everyone went silent and I could feel myself blushing Marcos face was bright red and he explained that we were just friends and that we met at the mall they continued to talk for awhile before the two dudes went in and only the silent girl remained she finally spoke up.

 

“So are you guys really just friends?.” She said in a serious but calm voice Marco nodded yes and she stared intensely at both of us before replying.

 

“Marco it's obvious that you two have a special bond and you guys should have a serious talk and figure out what's going on cause you both look like you need to get something off of your chests anyway either take my advice or don't later losers.” She turned around and went inside leaving me and Marco to ourselves we were both silent for awhile until Marco finally broke the silence.

 

“Sorry if that made things awkward.” he looked back up at the stars and I smiled. 

 

“It's ok I kinda wanna talk about it.” Marco turned and looked at me surprised then he turned red again. I laughed and he hid his face while also laughing he took a deep breath and un hid his face.

 

“Jean, can i tell you a secret and if I do will you promise not to judge me?.” He smiled and for the first time since I met him he looked worried I nodded.

 

“I promise.” He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and took another deep breath.

 

“Jean, I think I'm in lo…” right at that moment all of my friends started to pile out of the house everyone surrounded us and Sasha giggled happily looking like she was about to explode. I looked around and right behind me and Marco Bertoldt was standing holding a small mistletoe above our heads. He looked around awkwardly and looked even more nervous then before. Me and Marco both glared at him he gulped.

 

“They made me do it since I'm tallest sorry.” He said sounding worried. Everyone was waiting for us to kiss but I didn't want to do it without Marco being ok with it he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I nodded at him and he nodded at me. Then we slowly leaned in and kissed. The entire party went nuts everyone was applauding and yelling. Marco pulled back and leaned in closer to my ear.

 

“I'm in love with you jean.” I pulled him close and hugged him tight, “I’m in love with you too Marco.” The End.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas I hope you enjoyed reading it I did my best <3


End file.
